


Trial and Error

by AndreaDTX



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: So in the back of my head, I’m always thinking of new kinks for the brothers to try out, wondering what that would look like for them. So far I’ve written stories where they like everything that happens, everything goes as expected, and nobody has to safe word. Then I asked myself "What if it didn't go as expected?"





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT A/N: I always write this type of story as humor, but that’s all it’s intended to be. This not to kink shame anybody in anyway. Do what you do!

 

1)

“It's not funny, Dean. It hurts.”

“Hey, I got you an ice pack. And I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing with you. It’s not like you didn’t know being hit in the nuts hurts.”

“Yeah, but… they made it seem like if you were turned on enough, the pain would give you an endorphin rush, make it feel good.”

“Hmm… Well now we know... Want me to ask Cas to heal it?”

“No!”

2)

“Oh, shit! It broke…”

“What do you mean it broke?!”

“The handle… Hold on, just… don’t freak out. I’ll figure something out.”

“Don’t freak… Sam, if I have to go to the Emergency Room with a broken vibrator up my ass, they'll never find your body!”

3)

“You need more water? Tissue or something?”

“Nah. I’m fine. It just burns a little. It'll stop.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Dean, stop apologizing. Neither of us knew if you came while I was sucking you at that angle it would back up into my sinuses.”

“…you shoulda seen it coming outta your nose. It was like The Exorcist.”

4)

"Ahh! This stings... I thought it was s'posed to be heating lube. This burns!"

"Lemme see... Oh, shit... Dean, I think... you might be allergic to something in this."

"Fuck! What do... Are you laughing?"

"No! Well... yeah... I'm sorry, it's just that... Usually the biggest worry in an allergic reaction is swelling, but it's not really a problem here..."

5)

“This is _exactly_ why I was against outdoors sex, but noooo, you just _had_ to try it.”

“I've already apologized. It was an _accident._ Stop scratching. Here, put some more calamine on it. Web MD says poison ivy only takes about a week to clear up… or we could call Cas…”

“I hate you.”


End file.
